


The Love Song of Draco J. Malfoy

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-31
Updated: 2007-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A very short poem based on T.S. Eliot's 'Love Song of Alfred J. Prufrock'.





	The Love Song of Draco J. Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: To George Pushdragon.   


* * *

No! I am not Tom Felton, nor was meant to be;  
Am but a pointy-faced villain, one who will do  
To impart some vital plot point, kick start a reaction or two,  
Piss off the Boy Who (You Know); an easy tool,  
Smart-arsed; glad to be of use,  
Pompous, thin-skinned and charmingly vicious  
Full of slings and arrows, but a bit obtuse  
At times indeed, almost ridiculous - almost at times, the Fool.  
  
I grow old....I grow old...I'm sixteen already.  
  
Shall I ditch the hair gel? Do I dare to eat a peach?  
I shall wear black leather trousers and walk along the beach.  
I have heard the fangirls singing, each to each.  
I do not think that they will sing to me....  



End file.
